Un nouveau monde
by Caliadne
Summary: Harry en a jusque là d'être connu comme Harry Potter, le Survivant, héros de guerre . Il voudrait juste une fille qui l'aimerait, simplement, lui. Est-ce trop demander ?


Le front appuyé contre la fenêtre du train, Harry regardait défiler le paysage triste de la campagne anglaise d'un œil morne. Il revenait de deux semaines de vacances, une retraite qui était devenue annuelle depuis 1998. Parfois, il avait besoin de laisser toute cette folie derrière lui, d'aller dans ce cottage où personne ne le connaissait à part les quelques lapins qui traversaient le jardin, ou bien les trois grenouilles qui avaient élu domicile dans l'étang. Un endroit sans jeunes filles qui lui couraient après pour lui demander son autographe, sans journalistes qui sonnaient chez lui quand il s'y attendait moins. Il aurait cru que sept ans après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde serait passé à autre chose, mais Harry était toujours le seul héros qu'ils avaient sous la main.

Les autres années, il s'était rendu à la campagne avec Ginny, la seule personne qu'il supportait de voir pendant sa retraite. Même Ron et Hermione n'étaient jamais invités à son cottage. Mais cette année, Ginny était… il ne voulait pas y penser. Le fait était qu'il avait passé ses deux semaines de vacances entièrement seul.

Quelqu'un se racla poliment la gorge derrière lui. Il se tourna, prêt à retrouver son rôle de Survivant, et vit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux châtain remontés en un chignon lâche. Elle le regardait avec un sourire gêné.

_« Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Harry Potter ? »_ allait-elle dire. Harry avait été dans cette situation des centaines de fois déjà.

— Excusez-moi monsieur, est-ce que ce siège est libre ?

D'une main fine, elle désignait le siège d'en face. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, interloqué, et pria la jeune inconnue de s'y installer, ce qu'elle fit avec soulagement, laissant tomber un sac qui semblait bien trop lourd pour elle sur le siège voisin.

— Merci ! J'ai tous mes livres de cours là-dedans, j'ai cru que mon bras allait s'arracher !

Harry lui sourit, puis retourna à sa contemplation du paysage. Il avait de la chance, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. C'était une Moldue, certes, mais aujourd'hui, même certains d'entre eux le reconnaissaient depuis que le Ministère, en collaboration avec le Premier Ministre de l'époque, avait pondu une sombre histoire de terrorisme pour expliquer les temps difficiles qu'avait eus le Royaume-Uni pendant quelque temps. Chez les Moldus aussi, il avait fallu un héros, et le nom de Harry Potter était celui qui avait filtré. Heureusement, personne ne se demandait comment un jeune homme de dix-sept ans avait démantelé un groupe de terroristes – Harry soupçonnait que le département des Langues-de-plomb avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Mais le résultat restait le même : il ne pouvait jamais être certain d'être anonyme, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Au bout d'un moment, sentant le regard brun de sa voisine d'en face peser sur lui, il leva les yeux et le rencontra. Elle rit, le rouge lui monta aux joues et une fossette adorable naquit sur une de ses pommettes.

— Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais vous avez de très beaux yeux.

Harry leva un sourcil et se redressa, souriant maintenant lui aussi. Encouragée, elle tendit une main vers lui.

— Rosemund Fowler. Mais appelez-moi Rose, comme tout le monde. Rosemund, ça fait vieux.

Harry lui serra la main, lui priant de le tutoyer – il n'avait que 25 ans, il n'était pas encore si vieux que ça.

— Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
— Harry Potter.

Il se serait mordu la langue. Il aurait pu s'inventer un nom, dire n'importe quoi sauf son vrai nom. Elle allait le reconnaître, maintenant, et c'en serait foutu de ce petit moment qu'ils avaient partagé dans le train.

— Enchantée, Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, j'ai quelque chose entre les dents ?  
— Je… non, non ce n'est rien.

Durant la dernière heure du voyage, il apprit que Rose étudiait l'histoire médiévale au King's College.

— Mon prénom étant d'origine médiévale, on peut dire que j'y étais prédestinée !

Il apprit aussi que son père était diplomate, et qu'elle avait habité au Canada de ses 10 à ses 17 ans. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Harry.

Quant à lui, il dut mentir quelque peu, lui dire qu'il était détective privé. C'était un petit mensonge qu'il servait parfois à ses rencontres moldues : assez similaire à son véritable métier d'Auror pour qu'il puisse s'y retrouver, mais assez moldu pour ne pas inviter trop de questions.

Le reste de voyage passa vite et quand ils arrivèrent à King's Cross, Rose déchira un papier de son cahier, gribouilla quelque chose dessus et le tendit à Harry.

— Mon numéro de téléphone. Si tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre un soir.

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle avait hissé son lourd sac sur son épaule et était sortie du wagon. Harry sourit.

Dix minutes plus tard, il franchissait la porte de son appartement. Il posa les sept lettres qu'il avait reçues durant son absence sur la table d'entrée sans même les regarder – une de Kingsley, une de Teddy, une de Rita Skeeter qui lui demandait sans doute encore la permission d'écrire sa biographie, et les quatre autres de « fans » – et accrocha le numéro de Rose à son réfrigérateur. Son cœur était léger, même plus léger encore qu'il ne l'était normalement après deux semaines à la campagne. Il l'appellerait, c'était certain.

* * *

— Rose ! Eh, Rosemund !

Rose se tourna et vit ses amies Agnes et Kate courir vers elle. Elle les attendit, en profitant pour ranger son livre de cours dans son sac.

— On va étudier pour le test de vendredi à la bibliothèque, dit Agnes quand elle l'eut rejointe. Tu veux venir.  
— Oui, pourquoi pas, je dois juste – oh, attendez.

Elle avait senti son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche et l'en sortit. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le numéro affiché dans la petite fenêtre, mais le déplia quand même et le porta à son oreille.

— Oui allo ?  
— Bonjour, Rosemund ? dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Enfin, Rose. Fowler ?

Rose sourit.

— Oui, c'est bien moi.  
— C'est Harry Potter, du train de l'autre jour. Tu te souviens de moi ?  
— Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi !

Agnes et Kate s'étaient vivement tournées vers elle et gesticulaient dans tous les sens, se moquant des joues rosies de leur amie. Rose leur tira la langue et leur tourna le dos.

— Je vais être dans le coin de King's College vendredi soir. Si ça t'intéresse toujours, on pourrait aller prendre un verre ?

Rose acquiesça et Harry lui donna le nom d'un petit café qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

— Vingt heures trente, c'est noté. À vendredi !  
— À vendredi, Rose.

Elle avait à peine raccroché qu'Agnes et Kate se jetaient sur elle, tout plan d'études oublié.

— C'était le mystérieux voyageur ?  
— Vous allez vous voir vendredi ?  
— Où ?  
— On peut savoir comment il s'appelle ?  
— Oui c'était lui, oui on se voit vendredi, dans tes rêves pour que je vous dise où, et non je ne vous dirai pas comment il s'appelle.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les trois filles étaient dans l'appartement de Rose, à fouiller dans son armoire pour trouver ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir porter le surlendemain.

— C'est ridicule, les filles, disait Rose. On a un test après-demain, on devrait réviser.

Mais elle riait. Pour le moment, la question de sa tenue lui semblait infiniment plus importante que la grammaire anglaise du XIVe siècle. Elle aurait bien le temps de réviser plus tard.

* * *

Vendredi après-midi, Harry quitta le bureau à dix-huit heures tapantes, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour que ses collègues le remarquent.

— Un engagement pressant, Harry ? demanda Ron en le voyant ranger son dossier en cours.  
— Oui, un rendez-vous en ville, avec… une amie.

Ron haussa un sourcil.

— Rendez-vous. Galant ou amical ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ron et lui n'avaient jamais parlé de sa rupture avec Ginny. Même si ça faisait six mois, même si c'était Ginny qui l'avait largué et non le contraire, c'était quand même sa sœur, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler librement d'une nouvelle fille avec lui.

— J'en déduis que c'est galant, finit par dire Ron avec un large sourire. Pas trop tôt. Déguerpis, tu me raconteras tout demain !

Harry monta jusqu'au lobby et transplana jusque chez lui, où il eut le temps de prendre une douche et de grignoter un petit quelque chose avant de partir vers le café. C'était un tout petit café isolé qu'il avait découvert durant sa première année de stages au Ministère, quand il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner du monde sorcier un peu et de se réfugier chez les Moldus. Les propriétaires le connaissaient et savaient qu'il préférait être tranquille ; ils l'installaient donc à une table isolée du fond où les clients ne le verraient pas. Il se faisait très rarement importuner quand il allait y prendre un café pour étudier à tête reposée un dossier qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. C'était l'endroit idéal pour donner rendez-vous à Rosemund.

Il arriva au café un peu en avance. Il salua la propriétaire, qui était installée derrière le bar, et de rendit à sa table habituelle, dans un recoin, dos au reste de la salle. Il avait les mains moites, des papillons dans l'estomac. C'était une nouvelle expérience, pour lui. Pas sortir avec une fille ; il y avait eu Ginny, et Cho avant elle. Mais une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui ne le connaissait pas, oui, c'était nouveau.

À chaque tintement de la cloche au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, son cœur faisait un bond et il se retournait, mais les deux premières fois il avait imaginé le son, la porte était toujours fermée, et la troisième fois il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui s'installa près de la fenêtre. Harry regarda la grosse horloge au-dessus du bar. Il était vingt heures dix-sept. Peut-être ne viendrait-elle pas. Peut-être avait-elle appris qui il était vraiment depuis son appel et ne voulait pas le voir. Peut-être –

La cloche se fit entendre à nouveau et Harry se tourna. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien Rosemund qui se tenait dans la porte. Elle parcourut le petit endroit des yeux et eut un sourire étincelant quand elle reconnut Harry. Elle se dirigea vers sa petite table et il se leva, tirant la chaise pour qu'elle s'assoie.

— Merci, dit-elle en s'installant. Excuse mon retard, je faisais un devoir, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

C'était faux. Elle avait passé la dernière heure à tenter de se coiffer convenablement et avait finalement abandonné, laissant ses boucles intenables lui tomber dans le dos. Elle retint un sourire en avisant les cheveux de son compagnon. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu des problèmes capillaires.

— Ce n'est rien, dit Harry en prenant place à son tour.

À ce moment, la serveuse s'approcha pour prendre leurs commandes. Un espresso pour madame, un latte pour monsieur. Très bien, ça serait prêt sous peu.

Quand elle fut partie, Rose et Harry se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, incertains de l'endroit où commencer. Rose fut la première à rire.

— On a parlé pendant des heures dans le train, et maintenant on n'a plus rien à se dire ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Harry sourit et lui raconta sa longue et ennuyeuse journée d'écriture de rapports et de classage de dossiers. C'était effectivement ça qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, mais évidemment il ne raconta pas que son rapport portait sur un cambrioleur qui avait dévalisé la boutique de l'apothicaire, ni que les dossiers qu'il avait classés étaient ceux de tous les anciens Mangemorts qu'ils avaient arrêtés après la guerre – ils faisaient le ménage régulièrement, classant ailleurs ceux qui étaient décédés à Azkaban depuis le dernier.

Quant à elle, elle lui parla de son test, puis de l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé à l'appartement de ses amies. Elles avaient un exposé à préparer pour le mois prochain – et elles avaient passé un bon moment à émettre des théories sur le mystérieux inconnu de Rose, mais ça, elle le garda pour elle.

— Tes amies, parle-moi d'elles.

Alors elle parla d'Agnes et de Kate, raconta leur rencontre le tout premier jour de cours, deux ans auparavant, et comment elles étaient inséparables depuis. La serveuse arriva avec les tasses, et le reste de la soirée se déroula sans anicroche. Harry posait des questions et Rosemund y répondait. Sur sa vie au Canada, sur son père diplomate, sur ses frères – Thomas, 18 ans, et Edward, 15 ans –, sur ses études, sur ses passe-temps. Quand Harry lui demanda le nom de son chat, Rose éclata de rire.

— Ça fait deux heures que tu me poses des questions. Ça t'intéresse vraiment, tout ça ?  
— Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse !

Rosemund le regardait, un sourire en coin et les sourcils haussés. Harry soupira.

— Mon ancienne copine, c'était la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami. On allait à la même école, un internat, j'avais 12 ans quand elle y est entrée. Quand on s'est mis ensemble, je connaissais déjà tout d'elle. Alors toi, tout découvrir de toi… c'est nouveau, et j'adore ça.

Rose aurait pu poser des questions sur Ginny. Elle aurait pu demander depuis combien de temps ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ou combien de temps ils l'avaient été, ou ce qui était arrivé. Harry ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Mais elle sourit et posa une main sur la sienne.

— Il est près de vingt-trois heures, il faudrait que j'y aille. Mais la prochaine fois, ça sera à moi de poser toutes les questions.  
— La prochaine fois ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

Rose se pencha au-dessus des tasses vides et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

— La prochaine fois.

* * *

Rose ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière qui filtrait entre les rideaux, et mit un moment à se souvenir d'où elle était. Elle tourna la tête et vit le visage paisiblement endormi de Harry. Elle sourit et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le nez avant de se glisser hors du lit et de se rendre à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds.

Ça faisait près de trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et c'était la première fois qu'elle passait la nuit chez Harry. Il insistait toujours pour rester chez elle, ou quand ils venaient ici ce n'était jamais longtemps. Mais hier, c'était son dernier examen du semestre, et elle était arrivée à la porte à une heure et demie, après une soirée de célébration relativement bien arrosée avec ses collègues de classe. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la renvoyer chez elle, alors elle avait passé sa toute première nuit dans son lit.

Elle ouvrit des placards de la cuisine au hasard, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait trouvé une tasse, du café, du sucre et du lait. Il ne lui manquait que la cafetière. Elle parcourut la cuisine des yeux, se mordant la lèvre, et finit par la dénicher, une immense cafetière rutilante, au moins trois fois plus grosse que celle qu'elle avait à la maison. Elle siffla doucement en la tirant vers elle.

Elle chercha le fil électrique en vain – d'ailleurs, elle ne croyait pas avoir vu de prise de courant dans l'appartement, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Se disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une cafetière hyper sophistiquée qui fonctionnait sur batteries, elle chercha où mettre le café, mais toujours sans succès. Exaspérée, elle souffla. Il faudrait qu'elle attende que son copain se lève.

Soudain, un fracas brisa le silence de la maison. Elle sursauta violemment en hurlant. Le son était venu du salon. Elle agrippa un grand couteau à pain posé sur le comptoir et s'approcha de la porte à pas de loup, son arme brandie devant elle.

— Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle sursauta en lâchant un petit cri une fois de plus et laissa tomber son arme. Harry était sorti de la chambre, pieds nus et les cheveux encore plus dépeignés que d'habitude, et la regardait d'un air perplexe. Elle s'approcha de lui et chuchota :

— Il y a eu un bruit dans le salon, je crois qu'il y a un intrus.

Il la regarda en se mordant la lèvre, puis lui dit qu'il allait voir ça. Il poussa la porte du salon avec une délicatesse exagérée et parcourut la pièce des yeux.

— Tu vois, Rosie ? demanda-t-il à sa copine qui s'était approchée et regardait par-dessus son épaule. Il n'y a rien !  
— Mais j'ai entendu… J'ai besoin de café.

Harry rit, l'embrassa, et lui dit de s'installer dans le salon, il lui préparerait un bon café.

Quand il réapparut, quelques minutes plus tard, il avait visiblement réussi à faire fonctionner la cafetière mystérieuse puisqu'il avait deux tasses fumantes dans les mains.

— Alors, bien dormi ? demanda-t-il à Rose en lui donnant la sienne.

Rosemund hocha la tête.

— Harry, je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
— Ce que tu veux, mon amour.  
— Pourquoi as-tu un journal neuf dans ta cheminée ?

* * *

Hermione posa une assiette de biscuits sur la table basse et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de son copain.

— Alors dis-nous, Harry, disait Ron. Quand est-ce qu'on va la rencontrer, cette fameuse Rosemund Fowler ?  
— Les choses vont tellement bien entre nous, je ne veux pas lui faire peur…  
— Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as pas encore expliqué qui tu étais ? demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête en prenant sa tasse de thé.

— J'ai peur que si je lui dis, elle va prendre peur et partir.  
— Mais tu sais que plus tu attends, le pire ça va être quand tu vas lui dire, non ?  
— Oui, je sais, soupira Harry. Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, tu sais. Avec ta sœur, même avec Cho, c'était différent, elles connaissaient tout de ma vie. Avec Rose, je sais qu'elle m'aime pour moi, et pas parce que je suis un héros.  
— Ginny ne t'aimait pas parce que tu étais un héros, contredit Hermione d'une voix basse.  
— Oui, je sais bien, mais… avec Rose, je peux être simplement Harry, rien de moins, rien de plus, et j'adore ça. J'aime être ordinaire, quand je suis avec elle.

Ron plissa les yeux.

— Dis-moi que tu lui as dit que tu es sorcier, au moins !

Harry baissa les yeux.

— Non, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Même ça, tu ne lui as pas dit !  
— Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Elle vient rarement chez moi, et quand on sort, je m'arrange toujours pour que ça soit à des endroits où personne n'est susceptible de me reconnaître. Je lui dirai, un jour, et je l'amènerai vous rencontrer, mais…  
— Dépêche-toi, mec.

Harry leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Ron avait pris la main d'Hermione et le couple le regardait fixement. Il mit quelques secondes à remarquer le diamant sur l'annulaire droit d'Hermione. Il cligna des yeux.

— C'est nouveau ?  
— Non, en fait, ça fait trois mois, t'es vraiment pas observateur.

Harry jeta un biscuit vers Ron avant de féliciter chaudement ses amis.

— Vous avez choisi une date déjà ?  
— Le 10 février.  
— Mais… c'est dans deux mois.  
— Oui, c'est rapide, mais on ne veut pas tarder.

Hermione se posa une main sur le ventre, et s'attira à nouveau les félicitations de son meilleur ami.

— Tu seras mon témoin, bien sûr, dit Ron.  
— Évidemment !  
— Bien. Quand est-ce qu'on fait mon enterrement de vie de garçon ?

* * *

Assise à une table de la bibliothèque, Rose achevait son premier devoir de l'année, une rédaction sur l'arrivée de la Peste noire en Angleterre en 1848. Elle cherchait un dernier élément d'information dans un des lourds tomes qui l'entouraient quand elle entendit, à la table d'à côté, le nom de son copain. Elle oublia sa recherche et leva la tête, tendant l'oreille.

— Granger et Weasley en ont eu une aussi ?  
— Je ne sais pas, attends…

Weasley… Ce nom disait quelque chose à Rose. Oui, il y avait une ou deux semaines, le carnet d'adresses de Harry était tombé de la table, et quand elle l'avait ramassé il était ouvert à la page des W. Il devait y avoir dix entrées avec le nom Weasley, il aurait été difficile à oublier.

— Ah oui voilà, j'ai trouvé ! dit l'étudiant qui faisait des recherches. En 1998 aussi, pour services rendus à la patrie.

Services rendus à la patrie ? Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Harry, il lui en aurait parlé ! En cinq mois de relations, il n'aurait pas pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros ! Néanmoins, elle se leva et s'approcha de l'autre table, où les trois étudiants d'histoire contemporaine étaient entourés de vieilles coupures de journaux.

— Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous parlez de Harry Potter ?

Surpris, les étudiants levèrent la tête vers elle. L'un d'eux lui répondit que c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, mais Rose n'entendit pas sa réponse : elle l'avait déjà. Sur le dessus de la pile de journaux se trouvait un article agrémenté d'une immense photo. La reine d'Angleterre qui serrait la main à un jeune homme. Les cheveux foncés en bataille, les lunettes rondes, le sourire crispé, c'était indéniable. C'était Harry.

Elle se pencha pour attraper l'article.

— Je peux vous l'emprunter ? demanda-t-elle en dévorant son copain des yeux, ne voyant pas regard perplexe que s'échangèrent les étudiants.  
— Oui, si tu veux…

Elle retourna à sa propre table et écarta d'un bras son devoir non terminé, posant la page de journal à plat et se plongeant dans sa lecture.

_**Harry Potter reçoit le très distingué ordre de Saint-Michel et Saint-Georges**_

_Lors d'une cérémonie des plus émouvantes samedi dernier, Harry Potter, aussi connu par le surnom « le Sauveur », a reçu de la main de la reine Elisabeth II l'ordre le plus prestigieux du Royaume-Uni._

_À même pas 18 ans, ce jeune homme, avec l'aide de ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, a mené de main de maître des négociations avec un gouvernement étranger, extirpant le pays de l'emprise d'un groupe de terroristes qui sévissait depuis près d'un an._

_Le mystère plane toujours sur les circonstances exactes de la situation – qui étaient ces terroristes ? d'où venaient-ils ? comment Potter a-t-il réussi à les arrêter ? Mais une chose est certaine : sans lui, le monde en Angleterre, en Irlande et en Écosse serait toujours aussi sombre qu'il l'était l'an dernier à cette date._

Rose posa sa tête dans ses mains sans lire la fin de l'article. Elle ne savait pas. Elle était encore jeune, à l'époque, même si elle se souvenait bien d'une année où ses parents étaient plus inquiets que d'habitude. Mais elle s'occupait de ses petits frères, elle n'avait pas fait attention. Et puis tout était revenu comme avant, elle ne s'en était plus fait. Mais elle ne savait pas. Harry aurait dû lui dire.

Elle se leva, jeta pêle-mêle ses devoirs et ses manuels dans son sac, agrippa l'article dans un poing crispé, et sortit de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Harry rentrait à peine du travail. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil du salon, épuisé, n'ayant même pas la force de se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un petit remontant.

Il avait passé la journée, avec Ron et Fredrik Carlson, à courir après un homme qui avait battu sa femme, la semaine précédente. Ils ne lui avaient mis la main dessus qu'en fin d'après-midi, après l'avoir pourchassé dans les rues bondées de Pré-au-Lard. Il était maintenant emprisonné dans le sous-sol du Ministère, attendant gentiment son procès. Les jambes de Harry ne le remerciaient pas pour l'exercice de la journée.

Harry fut tiré de la somnolence dans laquelle il était en train de tomber par des coups forts frappés à la porte de la maison. Il n'attendait aucune visite, pourtant. Il se leva en grinçant des dents quand ses muscles fatigués protestèrent et traversa le salon pour ouvrir la porte. Sa copine se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

— Rose ! On devait se voir ce soir ? Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une grosse journée, je…

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le visage de la jeune fille. Habituellement souriante, elle avait une expression orageuse, des larmes au coin des yeux, des taches rouges sur les pommettes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle lui jeta une boule de papier dans les mains, le bouscula sans douceur et s'assit avec violence sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva. Harry donna un coup de hanche à la porte pour la fermer et déplia la boule de papier. Quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait, son visage pâlit. Il ne lui avait rien dit encore. Il aurait dû. Il se maudirait tous les jours de sa vie après celui-ci ; il aurait dû lui dire avant qu'elle ne le découvre elle-même. Il n'aurait pas dû miser tant sur le fait que personne ne savait qui avait quel ordre au Royaume-Uni, qu'elle ne tomberait jamais sur son nom. Il aurait dû tout lui dire.

Il leva les yeux. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, assise sur le fauteuil au dos raide qu'affectionnait tant Minerva quand elle lui rendait visite. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle attendait.

Harry soupira. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix.

Alors il s'assit face à elle et lui raconta tout. Ses parents, Godric's Hollow, la nuit du 31 octobre, son enfance avec les Dursley. Puis Hagrid, Poudlard, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione. Les Horcruxes, Voldemort, la guerre.

Quand il eut terminé, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Toutes les autres maisons qu'il voyait depuis la fenêtre étaient noires ; tout le monde était couché. Ses muscles hurlaient, ils voulaient aller se coucher, mais leur propriétaire les obligeait à rester alertes. Rosemund avait les yeux rouges, autant de fatigue que des larmes qu'elle avait versées lors du récit de son copain.

— Tout ça m'a suivi toute ma vie, finit Harry, la voix enrouée. J'avais à peine un an quand je suis devenu le Survivant. Quand je t'ai rencontrée dans le train, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me voyait pour moi, sans tout le reste qui va autour. J'aurais dû tout te dire, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais peur que tu me voies autrement…

Le silence tomba sur le salon, durant plusieurs longues minutes. Rose gardait les yeux baissés, ses reniflements le seul bruit dans la maison. Puis, elle se leva, passant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Harry se leva à son tour.

— Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, Rose, c'est le milieu de la nuit ! Reste ici. Je dormirai dans le salon.

Rose secoua la tête.

— Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça, Harry. Seule.

Elle s'éloigna des bras qu'il tendait vers elle.

— Ne m'appelle pas.

Elle sortit de la maison. Harry fixa la porte fermée quelques instants, sans bouger, puis s'affala sur le fauteuil, laissant couler ses propres larmes.

* * *

— Rose, soupira Agnes en servant du café à son amie. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose ? D'essayer, au moins ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et demie que Rose n'avait pas vu ni parlé à Harry. Mais elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui, loin de là. Elle avait passé des journées entières à la bibliothèque, récoltant tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur lui et sur la guerre. Les articles de journaux, les photos, les vidéos, même une biographie. Bien sûr, sachant tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté cette nuit-là, toute cette information ne lui servait pas à grand-chose, mais c'était très difficile pour une Moldue – elle devait s'habituer à ce terme – de trouver des écrits sur le monde sorcier.

— Kate organise une soirée demain, continua Agnes quand il devint évident que son amie n'allait pas lui répondre. Avec Tom, James, Laura… Tu devrais venir.

Rose secoua la tête en prenant une gorgée de café si chaud qu'elle grimaça.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je déprimerais tout le monde. Il me faut encore du temps, je dois…

Elle fit un geste vague vers les journaux, les livres qui l'entouraient. Agnes soupira encore une fois.

— Quoi, Rosie ? Tu dois quoi ? Ce mec t'a menti sur des trucs importants pendant cinq mois – toute votre relation ! T'es en train de te torturer, là, il en vaut pas la peine. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'apprendre que tu ne sais pas déjà ?  
— Qu'est-ce que j'essaie d'apprendre ? Tout. Tout ce que j'aurais appris s'il m'avait raconté toute l'histoire depuis le début. Tout ce que j'aurais dû savoir avant même de commencer cette relation. Tout ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit. Tout ça. Seulement quand je saurai tout, je pourrai prendre une décision. Aller lui parler, ou l'oublier.

Mais elle ne saurait pas tout. Pas quand la majeure partie de sa vie lui était invisible.

C'est pour ça qu'en parallèle avec ses recherches à la bibliothèque de l'université, elle avait fouillé l'Internet à la recherche de ses amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Après dix jours de recherche et un appel à un ex-copain qui avait des contacts chez les détectives, elle avait fini par trouver une adresse pour Ron Weasley. Pas une maison, ni un appartement ; juste une case postale anonyme au centre de Londres. Mais elle y avait écrit, une semaine auparavant, entretenant l'espoir qu'il lui répondrait et illuminerait le côté encore obscur de la vie de Harry.

— Je vais y aller, dit Agnes en posant sa tasse dans l'évier. Tu m'appelleras si tu changes d'avis pour demain. On veut juste t'aider, tu sais.

Rose leva la tête et sourit à son amie.

— Je sais.

Agnes traversa le petit appartement et ouvrit la porte. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Rose l'entendit revenir. Elle déposa une grosse enveloppe brune sur la table de la cuisine.

— Il y avait ça sur le pas de la porte. Il n'y a pas d'adresse, pas de timbre.

Son nom, Rosemund Fowler, était écrit en lettres cursives au centre de l'enveloppe. Elle fronça les sourcils et la tira vers elle, l'ouvrant pour en tirer une lettre, posée sur une épaisseur de magazines et d'articles de journaux.

_Rosemund,_

_Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. De ta présence et de ton départ. Ron ne voulait pas te répondre, mais je crois que tu as le droit de tout savoir. Appelle ça de la solidarité féminine, si tu veux._

_J'ai récolté tout ce que j'ai trouvé qui parle de lui. J'espère que ça t'aidera à faire ce que tu veux en faire._

_En espérant avoir le plaisir de te rencontrer un jour,_  
_Hermione Granger_

Rose sourit.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Agnes.  
— Tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

* * *

Agnes repartit, et quand elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière son amie, Rose sortit de l'enveloppe un magazine et faillit hurler quand, de sa couverture, Harry lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, se dit qu'elle entrait dans le monde des sorciers, qu'elle devait s'attendre à tout. Elle les rouvrit et observa la couverture. « Le Chicaneur » était son titre. « Le Survivant survit encore ».

Elle ouvrit le magazine et plongea dans un nouveau monde.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Harry agitait sa baguette vers le comptoir, préparant son déjeuner à distance tout en lisant le brouillon du communiqué de presse qui annonçait la recherche d'un violeur en série. Il était en train de raturer une phrase et d'en écrire une alternative quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison. Il fit un geste de sa baguette pour annuler tous les sortilèges en cours – la cafetière se reposa sans finir de remplir sa tasse et le couteau qui était en train de tartiner sa tranche de pain grillé de confiture se reposa – et la glissa sous la table, dans une petite cachette qu'il avait préparée pour ça.

Il traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à y voir un de ses voisins, les petits garçons de quartier qui vendaient des cookies pour financer leur équipe de foot. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir Rose, les bras croisés devant elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il la fixa, la bouche entre-ouverte, pendant un long moment, croyant à une apparition. Elle finit par laisser échapper un petit rire, qui lui rappela celui qu'il avait entendu sur le train, quand il l'avait rencontrée six mois auparavant.

— Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Oh, oui, oui.

Il lui prit son manteau et la mena jusqu'à la cuisine. Il lui sortit une tasse, fit un geste pour prendre la cafetière et hésita. Il leva les yeux. Rose le regardait avec curiosité. Alors il reposa le tout, s'assit à la table en face d'elle, sortit sa baguette de là où il l'avait rangée et fit un geste vers le comptoir. Le couteau se remit à sa besogne et la cafetière remplit les deux tasses, qui volèrent vers la table. Rose attrapa le sienne et sourit.

— Merci, dit-elle à Harry.

Elle ne le remerciait pas seulement pour le café, comprit Harry. Elle le remerciait d'avoir utilisé de la magie pour le lui avoir donné. D'arrêter de se cacher.

Le silence s'étira alors que Harry la dévorait des yeux. Il était encore à moitié convaincu qu'il rêvait, qu'il allait finir par se réveiller et qu'elle ne serait plus là. Elle le regarda et il vit sa fossette, les étincelles dans ses yeux. Il se rappela de pourquoi il l'aimait.

— Il y a le mariage de Ron et Hermione dans deux semaines. Je n'ai toujours pas de cavalière.

* * *

Assise dans la large église, Rose se triturait nerveusement sa robe verte, qu'elle avait empruntée à la dernière minute à Kate. Elle ne connaissait presque personne, ici. Les seuls qu'elle connaissait – Harry, Ron et Hermione – étaient ailleurs, en train de se préparer à défiler devant tous les gens assemblés. Rose, elle, était assise parmi des centaines de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas – quelques rangées derrière le plus grand nombre de roux qu'elle avait jamais vus réunis au même endroit, non loin tout un groupe de gens de l'âge de Harry et des fiancés, leurs camarades de classe à Poudlard, avait dit Harry. Elle se tourna et regarda les photographes qui s'alignaient contre le mur du fond. Hermione lui avait dit avoir espéré que le mariage passerait plus ou moins inaperçu, ayant été planifié à la dernière minute, mais ça avait été un espoir vain. Le mariage de deux héros de guerre ne passerait jamais inaperçu. Rose sourit. Elle imaginait qu'elle devrait se résigner à voir beaucoup de photographes, dorénavant.

Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule Moldue de l'assemblée. De l'autre côté de l'allée centrale se trouvaient plusieurs membres de la famille d'Hermione, ainsi que plusieurs de ses amis. Elle aurait des gens à qui parler plus tard, pendant la réception.

Les instruments enchantés à côté de l'autel se mirent soudainement en marche et l'assemblée se tourna vers la porte à l'arrière de l'église. Après quelques secondes de musique, le couple formé par le témoin et la demoiselle d'honneur fit son entrée. Rose se sentit gonfler de fierté en voyant Harry, souriant et radieux dans son habit impeccable. Puis, elle posa son regard sur la demoiselle d'honneur.

Alors c'était elle, la fameuse Ginny Weasley ? Elle avait vu des photos, bien sûr, dans les documents envoyés par Hermione, même un petit cliché en noir et blanc dans un journal moldu. Mais ces images ne rendaient pas justice à la vraie Ginny.

La jeune femme était grande, mince – Harry lui avait dit qu'elle était joueuse de Quidditch, un sport qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore mais que, d'après ce qu'on lui en disait, elle avait hâte de voir. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux profond coulaient sur son dos, rendus d'autant plus flamboyants par sa robe vaporeuse d'un rose pâle. Son maquillage léger mettait en valeur ses grands yeux noisette et son sourire éclatant.

Rose n'était pas du genre jalouse, mais son estomac se serra un peu en la voyant au bras de son copain.

Ils arrivèrent à l'avant du temple et Harry se plaça derrière Ron, Ginny de l'autre côté. Les instruments changèrent de chanson et l'assemblée se leva pour accueillir Hermione, guidée par son père. Rose la connaissait à peine, mais ça n'empêcha pas sa gorge de se nouer quand la jeune sorcière passa devant elle. Sa robe était superbe, et elle avait l'air si heureux.

Son père lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, elle tendit son bouquet à Ginny et se tourna pour faire face à Ron.

L'assemblée se rassit et le mage commença son discours. Rose laissa son regard vagabonder et vit Harry qui la regardait. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il lui envoya un clin d'œil et un sourire.

Rose sourit. Harry Potter était le Survivant, un héros de guerre, il ne lui arriverait jamais rien tant qu'elle était à ses côtés.

Harry était l'homme qu'elle aimait, et tout irait bien.


End file.
